zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
You Win Again
Restore communications before the Minister can poison the entire country against you. Cast * Sam Yao * Nadia * Paula Cohen * Janine De Luca * Ian Golightly * Bernard Prior Plot Deactivate That Signal-Block You've got to find a way to break the communications lockdown. Janine tasks you and Paula with checking out repeater stations to deactivate the signal block, while she prepares for an attack at Abel. Run To One Further Away Nadia and Sam are still coming to terms with Veronica's betrayal when you arrive at the nearest repeater station. Unfortunately it's been mined, and you'll have to carry on to the next one. Pick Up A Leaflet The next repeater station is just as welcoming as the last and you have to move on. Suddenly there's a helicopter near your position, but instead of targeting you it's dropping... leaflets? While Anyone Still Believes Us Paula's caught up to you on your way to Pleiades settlement and you take a look at one of the fliers. It's full of propaganda to discredit Abel. You've got to hurry to that settlement before they see this. Come Home. Now. Seems Pleiades settlement's already been leafleted and they see you off at gunpoint. Suddenly Ian Golightly's voice blares out from a tank-mounted loudspeaker - branding everyone at Abel traitors. Patrol Might Have Spotted You You and Paula try to make it back to Abel without being spotted, while Ian reads out the message that some of Abel's residents can talk to loved ones again, so long as they help the Ministry. Something About Section Z-92 Back at Abel Sam receives a message from Bernard at New Canton - they trust you, and will stand with you. Meanwhile Tom's given Janine more clues. Once you're rested you'll be on a special mission to New Canton. Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I know this is a great deal to ask, but I need you ready to go again in a moment. We must break this communications lockdown immediately. SAM YAO: sighs What can we even do? JANINE DE LUCA: We’re surrounded by repeater stations. The Minister must have attached some kind of technological block to prevent them from rebroadcasting our signals. Runner Five, we will need you to go to the nearest repeater station and examine the technology there to discover what she’s done. I shall muster our forces here in case the Minister launches an all-out attack in your absence. JODY MARSH: I’ll go with you, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: No. You proved yourself an Abel lieutenant during the kidnapping of Doctor Myers’ baby, Runner Four. I want you here with me. Mister Yao, call on Runner Twenty-three. Runner Five, we desperately need that signal block deactivated. Go, now. siren, gates raising SAM YAO: Okay. Five, Paula will join you in the field. Go! SAM YAO: You’re doing well, Five. You’ll be at that first repeater station in a couple of minutes. Janine reckons if we can just get one of them working again, we can get that message out. And then, well, I guess, bring down the government. Not sure that’s what I thought I’d be doing when I woke up this morning. shack door opens NADIA AL HANAKI: Sam. Is is true? SAM YAO: Veronica’s left. NADIA AL HANAKI: Is it true she’s been working with the Minister all this time? And Van Ark? SAM YAO: Yep. NADIA AL HANAKI: But… but why? SAM YAO: “For science!” seems to be the gist of it. No, I don’t get it either. I really don’t. I mean, I know she loves science, and Sigrid’s got all the cool toys, and I see how, you know, she wouldn’t have wanted to say that, “Oh! By the way, I was mates with that man who tried to kill us all and turn Paula into a zombie to stop her from running away and stuff.” Oh God. No wonder she was so determined to help Paula. I bet she felt responsible for that. NADIA AL HANAKI: Do you think she knew? About Sigrid trying to steal your baby? SAM YAO: She can’t have done. She can’t have done! She was the one who told us we had to leave Abel. It was because of the report she gave us about Sara’s heart that we left! sighs Sara’s heart is fine. I never even thought… She could have faked the report. NADIA AL HANAKI: I thought we were friends. SAM YAO: She seems to reckon we still are. Five, you’re nearly at that repeater station now. The one surrounded with barbed wire. So uh, given what happened before at a repeater station - you remember? When Archie’s chicken ran past the wire - maybe chuck a few rocks over the fence first. explosion SAM YAO: Yeah. Janine thought it was Tom who mined some of the repeater stations, but I’m starting to think it was Sigrid. Whatever she’s done to them, she doesn’t want us getting near. You’ll have to run on to one further away from us. Hurry! SAM YAO: Okay, Paula’s checked out another repeater station near to Abel. Same problem. She’ll be joining you in a few minutes, but there’s another one coming up in a few hundred meters, Five. Might be worth a go? NADIA AL HANAKI: Does this mean New Canton’s cut off as well? SAM YAO: Yeah. We’re close enough to each other that they’ve put a ring around us all. The cordon of soldiers stretches out all past New Canton. I guess we’re in this together. Alright, Five, give that one a go. explosion SAM YAO: Right, okay. Right. We are not panicking about this. We have a plan. We have friends all over this part of England. She can’t cut out everyone’s comms without tipping her hand to what she’s doing, and she can’t take on the whole bloody country! You just run on until you get to a settlement that’ll let you broadcast, Five. NADIA AL HANAKI: Chopper incoming towards Five’s position. Prepare to take cover, Five. SAM YAO: No, it’s not – doesn’t look like it’s searching for you. It’s uh… what is it doing? NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s dropping leaflets. SAM YAO: Keep going, five. And pick up one of those leaflets if you can. PAULA COHEN: Five! I am glad to see you. SAM YAO: Two runner’s safer than one out there. You’re only a few kilometers from Pleiades settlement. We’ve given them medical help in the past. They’ll help us now. PAULA COHEN: You know I met Van Ark’s wife? Maxie and I both did, years ago. She used to come to the lab Christmas parties. I remember she was some kind of civil servant. SAM YAO: Yeah. Janine was wondering if she’d stayed away from Abel to avoid meeting you. She must really have thought she’d get something big out of Brightwater to risk all of this. I wonder what it was. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re really papering the countryside with those fliers. Can you grab one, Paula? PAULA COHEN: Oh, it’s one of those bulletins from the Ministry. It’s um… oh. SAM YAO: What? What have you got? PAULA COHEN: It’s um, it’s not great. It’s – the headline is, “Abel Township Fraud Revealed.” NADIA AL HANAKI: What the - ? PAULA COHEN: There’s a clip from a piece from the Rofflenet New Times about how we lied about pursuing a cure for the virus. SAM YAO: Yeah. Janine told them to say that because people weren’t taking precautions anymore. PAULA COHEN: There are photos of you, Five. One of you in a Netrophil base. SAM YAO: Yeah. Janine and Five went there because the Ministry said that Netrophil were – oh. The Ministry said that. laughs Ah, and Janine said one of the cameras was moving. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’ve been setting you up! Compiling a dossier they could use to discredit us if they needed to. Old political tactic. PAULA COHEN: There’s a photo of you, Five, standing in front of an enormous banquet with a “Job Done” banner behind you. The headline is, “Abel’s Head of Runners Feasts While the Country Goes Hungry.” SAM YAO: We’ve got to get to Pleiades settlement now. We have to get the word out while there’s anyone in the country who still believe us! shouting, gunshots PAULA COHEN: If you could just let us in to talk! I don’t think they want to talk. Come on, Five. We’ll try somewhere else. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re leafletting as far as I can see. There’s not going to be anywhere to go where you won’t have the same response. They’re even dropping those fliers on New Canton! SAM YAO: The cordon’s getting tighter. If you leave it much longer, guys, you might not be able to get back home. PAULA COHEN: She’s cutting us off bit by bit. squeals IAN GOLIGHTLY: Hello? Hello! Is this loudspeaker working? SAM YAO: It’s that reporter from Rofflenet. I can see him from here. He’s on the back of the tank. They’ve set up speakers. IAN GOLIGHTLY: This is Ian Golightly of the Rofflenet New Times. You all know me. You’ve read my reports from all around the country. You know I can be trusted to tell the truth. I’m here to speak on behalf of the Ministry for Recovery. We know that there are traitors in Abel. I’m saddened to say that some people I thought were my friends are among them: Abel’s commander, Janine De Luca. Abel’s operator, Sam Yao. Abel’s head of runners. You’re all to stand trial for highest treason against the country. But not all of you have to suffer. If you have information that can help us, I urge you to come forward with it now. People of New Canton, there is no need to stand with Abel now! Tell the Ministry all you know. Bring us the leaders of the treasonous rebellion. Seek them out wherever you find them, and turn them over to the proper authorities! And then we can all work together to build a brighter Britain. SAM YAO: Five, Paula, come home. Now! PAULA COHEN: There, Five! Duck down. rustles Okay, they’ve gone. Come on. SAM YAO: Okay, I think you’re through. I can see soldiers behind you, but not in front. Okay. Okay. You’re alright. squeals IAN GOLIGHTLY: Loyal citizens of Abel and New Canton, the leadership at Abel has lied to you and prevented you from making contact with friends and loved ones. The Ministry has set up centers over the past year to reunite lost relatives, but your leaders have kept this information from you. New Canton resident Andrea Pick, we have your daughter Julia safe and well in Sussex. You only have to help us, and you will be reunited. New Canton resident Bernard Prior, your nephew Raymond would like to play chess with you again! Abel Township resident Jody Marsh, we have your mother in a holiday camp near Manchester. She wants to call you, Jody, at six PM. She wants to call you down for tea. SAM YAO: They’re lying! They must be lying! NADIA AL HANAKI: How would anyone know that? How can anyone know that they’re lying? They’ll turn on us now. They all will! SAM YAO: Five, I think a patrol might have spotted you. Pick up the pace. Get back here! IAN GOLIGHTLY: New Canton resident Fiona Steele, we have your cousin Virginia. She would love to speak to you about the old times back in Pitlochry. SAM YAO: Is there a way to turn this off? NADIA AL HANAKI: They can’t go on forever. static BERNARD PRIOR: Abel? This is New Canton calling. It’s Bernard Prior here, from New Canton. I uh… I’m sorry to contact you like this. SAM YAO: Hi, Bernard. Receiving you. We know what you’re going to say. NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s not true, Bernard. You can’t believe them. If you turn over the people they’re asking for… they don’t have your nephew! They’re lying! BERNARD PRIOR: Yes. We know that. This is a message from the people of New Canton to say we stand with you. Whatever the Ministry says, we know who you are, and what you’ve done. After what Moonchild did to us, we know what it is to be taken in by a beautiful lie, and we know the value of truth. We are with you. SAM YAO: Oh, Bernard. I never thought I’d be so glad to hear your voice. shack door opens JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, no success? SAM YAO: Well, success in finding out that all those repeater stations are mined, and everyone hates us. Five and Twenty-three are almost back here now. JANINE DE LUCA: Good. Five, you’ll have a brief rest period, and then you will be accompanying me on a special mission at New Canton. We have new information on the Viking cure that might help us find some leverage with the Minister. NADIA AL HANAKI: I thought Veronica had run away with all her research notes, with the vial we got from Doctor Dee’s house, with everything! JANINE DE LUCA: Ellie Maxted has retained one or two items, and this information is not from that source. When Tom heard the quisling broadcast of the traitor Golightly, he became very agitated. I believe some of the reality of the situation has penetrated for him. He took a rather extreme measure to let me know that he has some information for me. He has carved the number Z-92 into his arm. He knows something about what is underneath Abel in Section Z-92, the information the Minister tried to kill Runner Five in order to retrieve, and I believe we can get Tom to tell us what he knows. Category:Mission Category:Season Four